Tale of a Thousand Hearts
by mirror-owl38
Summary: When cursed by a powerful witch and abandoned by her parents, a young girl has to learn to live life without the world around her. Only when she meets a young prince, does she begin to see again.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is my first fan fic on this site. I hope you guys like it! By the way, I am fixing the chapters before I write more so when there are updates, that is the chapters being fixed.**

The sounds of drums, trumpets and singing filled the streets. People rejoiced over the birth of the first heir to the throne. The king and queen had been waiting many years for a child, and now, they had one. Only they were waiting for a son, bot a daughter.

The rumor was that the child was the most beautiful in all the land. With the softest of brown curls on her head and the most unique purple eyes to ever see the world. People from all over the kingdom of Mairylliam and surrounding provinces came for the celebrations in honor of the child's birth.

But unbeknownst to the king and queen, this was not a time of joyful celebration for some. In a distant town on the border of the kingdom, lived an elderly woman. It was in this town, days ago, that her son was brutally taken from her, never to return home.

He was not the one that practiced witchcraft. Everyone knew that. It was her that did, not him. Her son, murdered because the king was scared of magic. But did anyone say anything to save him, besides her? No, they all watched, grief written on their faces as he was killed. They stood there, without making any indication of helping her.

They would pay. They would all pay for what they did to her son. He would pay, a hand for a hand, an ear for an ear, a child for a child. She knew she wouldn't be able to kill the innocent child, after all she was only a baby, but she could destroy her, and in turn, the king and queen.

The witch made plans, plans that would one day become her downfall. But she was too focused on what would happen to her nemesis and his child.

In the castle, the king and queen watched as their daughter looked upon them with her gorgeous purple eyes. They were so intelligent, seeing everything, watching even the smallest of things. The child's eyes followed everyone's moves with interest.

The king turned away from his daughter and walked to the window. The crowds of people were all dancing in the dying sunlight. The queen followed her husband to the window and also looked out into the square of their kingdom.

"I really do wonder how those people can even walk around in public looking like that! I mean, you would expect them to dress properly in the presence of the royal blood!" She exclaimed, looking at the peasants.

They all wore the bare and bleak outfits they wore everyday. They were farmers, merchants, simple people. They didn't need the fancy, expensive clothing to show off with, it was pointless.

The king nodded his agreement. "I agree my dear. What horrible manners they all have. I honestly don't know what they are all happy about. It is a girl after all. Not the son that we had hoped for." The king was bitter that the child had turned out to be a girl instead of the son that he wanted and needed to carry on the royal family's name. He needed an heir and this child would not be it.

The queen looked down her nose at the people in the square. They were all dancing, smiling and feasting. "I think we should tax them more."

The king turned to his queen in question, wondering why she would say that at this point.

"Well, I think they might be able to do so. Yes, my queen and dearest, you are right, they seem to be rising in status. Soon, they will think that it is OK to practice witchcraft! There has already been reports of it in the outlying villages." The queen nodded her consent with her husband.

Taking the child from her crib, the queen moved to her husband's side and together they walked to the dining room for the feast, in honor of their daughter. Sitting at the head of the table, the queen, king and princess all dinned on the most lavish and expensive imported and freshly grown food, along with all the respected people in the court.

It was getting later in the night, people starting to finish eating. Suddenly there was a massive breeze that rushed through the hall. The king and queen looked around, standing in the process.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the king bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls as everything went into a deathly stillness.

"You shall pay for your deeds my lord. Killing the innocent because of a superstition that you planted in all of the kingdom's peoples' minds. It is quite pitiful. A hand for a hand, an ear for an ear, a child for a child." The witch had appeared behind him without any warning, her gravelly voice making everyone turn in fear and listen to her words.

Turning red, the king was getting madder and madder by the second. "You witch! Guards! Seize her!" The witch only smirked in satisfaction as the child beside the child started glowing with her words.

_From the darkest pits of their hearts_

_I curse this child with a gift that she cannot be apart_

_The gift of sightless eyes is what she will possess_

_Until upon death, with true love's kiss_

With that proclamation, the child ceased glowing. No noises came from anyone, no movement happened, just silence and stillness. The witch cackled and, with a glare in the direction of the royal blood, she disappeared into thin air.

With that, the spell was broken. Everyone watched as the king and queen stared at their daughter. Her once lively eyes still held a sparkle in them, but they didn't move with the movement of the people. The eyes that moved no longer moved, but only stayed still and stared into the open. She was blind. Not only that, but she was touched by a dark magic.

"Get this child out of my sight. I don't care what you do with her, I do not want this child anywhere near me. It is no longer my daughter." The king turned from the infant and walked from the room.

The people stared in horror as their king walked away from his daughter. The queen looked down upon the child with a frown, her face becoming more twisted as the child stared past her.

"It has been touched by a witch. Dispose of this thing." And with that, she followed her husband from the room, leaving the court in a stunned silence and the daughter of a king and queen orphaned.

**A/N: Ok guys so this is my first ever story on here (as I probably said earlier) and I really hope you all like it. Now usually, I will write longer chapters but I just wanna know if this is a good story idea and will actually be read/ followed by people so...REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**18 years later**

"ARI!" The piercing cry of the little girl went through all the servants' chambers. Some groaned and ignored the child, others slept through it and some shouted for her to be quiet so late at night.

This was an every-other night thing and they were so used to it but it was still annoying. The little girl only ran down the halls to the older girl's bed chamber that she called out for.

Bursting in, she looked around until she spotted the lump on the bed symbolizing Arabella. A grumble came from the bed, telling the child to go away and come back again in the morning but only sounded like a snort and some unintelligent ramblings in gibberish.

"Ari, mama and papa, they….they were in my dreams again." The 8 year old stood there, in the center of the room, her feet bare, her wild, curly hair a mess, a shoulder of her sleeping gown slipping off and a teddy bear, clutched for dear life, in her arms.

Arabella sighed, turning over in bed and facing the general area as the child. She opened her eyes, only to be met with the same blackness that she has every known every day of her life. She knew that it was her, she always came to her when she had nightmares. "Come here. You can sleep with me tonight, I guess."

Hearing the patter of feet and then feeling the mattress move underneath the weight of an added person, Ari hugged the child to her. The younger girl sniffled as she clung to the older girl.

"Mary, what happened this time? You said you saw your mama and papa?" The child nodded, the movement being felt on Arabella's arm to signal what she was trying to say.

"Yes, I saw them, both of them. We were in a field, behind the castle. But then, these men, they came out of nowhere. And they killed them, both of them. I saw it all over again, just different. Ari, why won't the nightmares go away?" Arabella turned her body to face the child.

"I don't know Mary. The only thing that you can do right now is sleep. We still have to wake up in the morning and work, no matter if there are nightmares or not. Now come on." Arabella knew that she should comfort the child more, after all she was reliving a memory only differently, but sleep sounded so nice at the moment that she just kind of pushed it to the back of her mind.

Mary nodded her agreement, knowing that Ari was right. Lying down in the bed, Arabella listened to the child's breathing grow steady as she fell asleep. Thinking about her own parents, she frowned. The king and queen were her biological parents, but they didn't care about her at all. In fact, they very nearly disowned her!

When Ari was old enough to understand, the servants told her all about what had happened to her as a child. Finding out that, because of her father's mistakes and prejudice, he killed an innocent man. Because of that, she was cursed to blindness and abandonment from her parents.

It was when she was even older that she found out that her parents were ashamed of her being a girl when she was born and were ashamed to call her their daughter. It was only because they needed a son to be the heir to the throne that they detested their daughter.

And then the curse. Because of that witch, Ari's life was turned from being part of a family but ashamed of, to being tossed to the side and pretty much disowned. All because of the damn witch for cursing her with magic. But then again, if it wasn't for the witch, Ari wouldn't have her family that she loved now.

All the servants and knights, anyone who wasn't royal or of nobility, were like family towards one another. Even though she was, by blood, the princess, no one cared. They treated her as one of their own because that's what she was, a servant.

Ari sighed. She knew that she had to get up in the morning for work and slowly, she started to drift off to sleep, Mary's deep and even breathing next to her.

"ARABELLA!" Ari shot up from her bed and turned towards the voice. She couldn't see the person but she was 99.99% sure that it was Molly. Being the elderly woman who saved Ari from a fate that was undetermined when she was cast out from her parents, Molly was the mother that Ari never had.

Just before Ari was cast aside by her parents, Molly had sent her own son off to war. He was grown up and she was now left alone. Her husband had died already, in a siege against one of the neighboring kingdoms a few years back. Molly took Ari in and raised her as her own, soon seeing the child as her daughter.

Groaning, she fell back onto her bed, eyes open but not seeing anything. "Arabella, really! Get up now young lady, there are chores to do, beds to make and royalty on their way. I mean really, you would think that after 18 years, you would learn when to wake up to be on time! The things that I do for you are unbelievable. Come come, up and at 'em!" Molly rambled on, walking around Ari's room, getting her outfit out and pulling the covers off the sleeping teen.

Knowing that she was going to lose the battle if she didn't get up, Ari sighed and swung her feet off the edge of the bed, pushing herself to stand up. Once she was up, Molly bustled around her, helping her change into the clothes she chose for her and doing her hair.

Ari sat still and listened while Molly talked about the latest gossip. "…and there is another thing! The king and queen of the kingdom of Northern Frystle, you know where that is right dear? Well they are coming here, to visit. They are also bringing their children, including the crown prince Jayden. I believe that he is maybe one or two years older than you. Isn't that exciting? And while they are here…"

Molly's excited chatter seemed to disappear as Ari's mind wandered. She envisioned herself in a meadow, full of wild flowers. There were thousands of them, stretching as far as she could see on one side, in a thousand different colors. There was also a willow tree glen by it, on her other side, and when she pushed aside the branches, there was a waterfall falling into a pond, bordering lake size, inside the wondrous glen.

But the best part was that she could see. She could see all the colors, she could see the water drops on the flowers The place had lush growth all over, and orchids, wisteria, lilies (particularly water lilies) were growing all over and around the trees and pond.

Ari was amazed at how gorgeous this place was. It gave off an air of peaceful serenity, a place that was safe, that held secrets, maybe some that would never be found. It was a place that Ari imagined fairies would live, where magic happened and dreams came true.

Not only that, but there was a man standing off to the side. Ari got the feeling that she knew him, he seemed familiar to her, but she didn't know how. Ari moved to walk towards him, looking at him. "Now off to work! You've got chores!" And like that, her day dream blew away with the wind, carrying the man and the magic with it.

Ari knew that work had to be done, and so, after giving a big sigh to her companion, she got up and went out into the kitchen. The daydream was just that, a dream. She knew that it wasnt possible for that to happen, she knew that it would never happen. Still, a girl could dream.

Work. That is all they ever did here. Ari may be blind but that didn't stop her from doing the work. She made sure that she was able to do almost every job, blind or not, that the castle had to offer (that she could), just incase.

As of then, Ari was filling in as a hand-maid. She was to be the maid to one of the visiting royals that were to arrive today. Knowing that she was blind, Ari had to try very hard for the visiting royals not to find out, as most thought that it was bad luck to be around her, being touched by "dark" magic and all.

Ari grabbed the sheets that were to be used for the beds and went to make the up the bedchambers before the royals arrived. Heading up the stairs into the main part of the castle, Ari counted her steps to make sure she knew where she was. 110,253; 110,254… until she reached the chamber.

There, Ari started to make the bed and dust the furniture, although she didn't know if it needed it or not. Better to make sure that she got it all again even if there is none. Trying to make the room more presentable for the person who was to stay there, she almost didn't hear the trumpets blaring, announcing the visiting royals' arrival.

Turning from her work, Ari knew that all servants weren't to be seen in the halls while the royals were being given the tour of the castle. This was strict protocol for everyone, including knights. Ari quickly gathered all the things that she had brought into the room and turned to the door, pausing to listen to hear if anyone was coming.

When she heard no one in the halls, Ari left the room and started back to the kitchens. She didn't get that far before she heard the voices of king and queen and an added ten pairs of feet. Ari froze, knowing that she could not be seen, much less by the visiting royals and her once-were parents.

**A/N: Ok so here is Chapter 2...or is this 1 considering the last was a prologue? Ahh well, here is the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you all like it and please, REVIEW! I love hearing everyone's thoughts. I dont care if you tell me it sucks, just type something in the box below and we can have tacos! Oh-ley! (non parlo espanol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 3 of this story and I hope that you guys like it. It is just a little bit more of a filler but some important things start to happen now!**

Turning to the wall, Ari ran her hands all along it, trying desperately to find a door handle or a statue or something to hide behind or in. The voices, while still a bit mumbled, were getting closer. She had to hurry. Ari's hands ran the length of the wall again and again, finding nothing. There had to be something here, ANYTHING!

She was getting desperate. The voices were just around the corner. She knew that if she were caught, her punishment would be worse than any other servant's, her having once been the princess and blinded by a curse. She knew that her so called "parents" would make sure that she never wished to live, they had done it before.

Then a thought came to Ari. The idea was crazy, insane almost, but it just might work. Ari pushed her hands from the wall and, facing the opposite way of the voices, started to run in that direction. Now, the thing about being blind is that it is like running in the pitch black, you can't see where you are going.

It was a bad idea, and she knew it, but it was the only thing that may keep her from getting out of trouble and making it back down to the kitchens. Ignoring that nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her something was wrong, Ari started to run down the hall. 4, 5, 6 steps. She knew that this hall was about 32 steps.

21, 22….SMACK! Ari didn't know what it was that she hit but it was hard and it hurt. She fell to the floor holding her head in her hands. The voices sounded like they were coming towards her down the hall but she couldn't make out what was being said. Curling her body into a small ball and trying to make sure she wasn't seen, Ari laid very still and listening over her breathing, listened to the words being said.

"…and here we have your chambers Prince Jayden." She heard her mother's voice directing someone into a room in the hall. They were heavy steps and she could tell that it was a boy, more accurately a man. "Come, the rest of the rooms are back off the hallway that was over here." The voice was moving from Ari's spot in the hall, away from the servant girl on the floor

.

No one acknowledged that a servant girl was injured or something was wrong. She doubted that the visiting royals even saw her and that she would be in a hell of a lot of trouble by tonight if the queen had any say in it, that is, if she saw Ari.

Ari sighed, knowing that she had to get up and get back to work. It was only barely midday and she had barely made a dent in all the chores she had to do. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she started to get back onto her feet to go back to work.

"Here, let me help." A male voice was off to her left, and something shifted, also to the left. _That's probably the basket of sheets, _she thought wryly.

Finally in a standing position, Ari turned towards the general area of the voice and held her arms out. She didn't know where the basket was, and she could hear him moving it, so she waited for him to hand it to her. The basket was placed into them and she allowed a small smile to grace her features. "Thank you for your help….." Her sentence trailed off, not knowing the name of the person who helped her.

"Jayd- erm I mean, call me Jay. Just Jay." The deep male voice offered. She smiled in return.

"Jay….I like it." Her voice was just about a whisper. With that, Ari turned and started on her way back to the kitchens to give the sheets to the other servants, or at least the way she believed the kitchens were.

Jay… what an unusual name. He sounded very sophisticated. She wondered if he was a new guard or servant that she had not met. Or maybe he was a visiting servant, he did have a bit of an accent. But the way he talked suggested that he was of higher rank than a servant, or at least he had a very well taught education.

Ari knew that it was useless to dwell on such thoughts anyways. She was a servant and she was blind. Not only that, but she was touched by the "dark magic" that everyone feared. No man would want to marry her, or even court her for that matter. The Queen made sure that she knew that very well.

Still, a girl could dream about her prince charming finding her one day with a fairy tale ending.

**JAYDEN'S P.O.V.**

Finally! I can have some privacy and alone time. I knew that my parents and the King and Queen of Mairylliam meant well, but it was all too much. This is this and that is that, it's not like I care anyways! I knew that I should have backed out of coming on this trip, crowned prince or not.

Just when I was about to close the door, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned to look at it closer, taking a few steps in its direction. It was then that I saw the girl. She was down on the floor at the end of the hall. I don't think that the King and Queen saw her or my parents; she blended pretty well with the wall.

I saw her struggling to sit up, a basket and sheets close by her, but appeared to be thrown across the ground, as if they had been tossed. I walked over to the girl to ask what was going on. She may be a servant but she was still a human being.

As I got closer, I saw what she looked like. Her skin had a slight tan, making it about two or three shades darker than mine. Her hair was long and curly with little wispy curls framing her face. It went to the bottom of her back and was pulled back with little white flowers which stood out among the soft chocolate curls. Her hair was free, so it fell down her back in wavy curls.

It was her eyes that were the most interesting though. They were a light purple, almost a lavender color with flecks of bright dark blue in them and swirled with silver. They seemed to always be changing. But what caught my attention was that she didn't stare at my face. Her eyes seemed to have this far away look to them, like she was in a world entirely her own.

She had just gotten herself into a sitting position and was now trying to stand when I reached her. "Here let me help." My voice seemed to speak on its own. It wasn't like I minded, anyways. This girl seemed different, special some how.

I started to pick up all the sheets and stuff them back into her basket. When the girl finally stood up, she turned towards me and held out her arms, waiting for me to place the basket in them I assumed. I handed her back the basket and nervously smiled. She graced me with a small smile in return.

"Thank you for your help….." Her sentence trailed off and it took me a minute to realize that I was suppose to say my name.

"Jayd- erm I mean, call me Jay. Just Jay." I said nervously. If this girl didn't know I was the visiting prince, then I planned on keeping it that way.

"Jay…I like it." She smiled again at me and turned, walking off and back to where ever she was originally heading. I smiled, watching her leave. Turning, I started walking back to my bedroom that had been given to me for my stay, that suddenly just became worth coming. It was only then that I realized two things- she never looked me in the eye and I don't even know her name.

**A:N/ Oh my gosh I am so sorry guys! I know that this should have been posted like a month ago and I'm really sorry but lacrosse season just started up and I am working my butt off to get varsity. I am praying that I will plus I have a huge school production that I do so...**

**Anyways, PM me, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW or do something (legal) I just wanna hear your thoughts guys. And thank you to all who reviewed and favored me! It means so much. Ok, I promise, my dead line for a new chapter will be...20 days! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N/ I am so sorry for the wait. Here is a new chapter! ENJOY!**

Walking back down to the kitchens, Ari thought about her encounter with the stranger Jay. He seemed genuinely nice, offering to help her. Not many people who didn't know her offered help when she needed it. She wondered who he was, though.

She knew that he was not part of the staff here, unless he was new, but even then Ari knew that she would have heard gossip about the new person already, especially since he was a guy and the girls that were around Ari's age gossiped like a bunch of old women. He could be part of the visiting party, a servant, or soldier or knight, perhaps. But his speech was too formal to be a servant.

Maybe he could be a knight. But then, what was he doing in the hall when the royals were there? Maybe, he was the servant to the prince and he could have picked up the habit of formal speech from the prince. Ari doubted this. Maybe he was a knight or soldier that was to stand outside the prince's door, being the crown prince of his foreign kingdom and all.

Ari wanted to keep thinking up who this man may be but now was not the time to puzzle over it. Now was time for washing sheets and then off to prepare dinner. Trekking in to the kitchen, she called out for Mary.

"Mary! I have some sheets that need to be washed!" Ari stilled, listening to the voices and noises around her; the knives hitting the cutting boards, instructions on how to cook food being called across the room, pots and pans banging together. Just as she was about to call out again, she heard the sound of small feet pounding on the ground coming towards her.

"Ari! There you are! Molly and I were getting worried when you hadn't arrived back here after we heard the trumpets and thought that She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had caught you!" Mary just kept talking, taking Ari's hand and leading her through the kitchen, people bustling around them. Ari still held onto the basket as she was led by Molly.

The smells assaulted Ari's nose. She smelt potatoes, chicken, biscuits, green beans, turnips, gravy, pork, and so much more all around her. It was heavenly and rich food, all prepared in honor of the visiting royals. Their arrival was to be celebrated by a feast and possibly even some live entertainment. Mary was still talking and leading Ari to the back of the kitchen.

"…and then, do you know what he did?! He smirked at her and handed her a flower, saying, "Please do me the honor and allow me to pick you up at, shall we say, 7ish," and I was all "awww" and she was all red and stuff but she said yes! And then he bowed and kissed her hand goodbye! Isn't that just so romantic, Ari?!"

Ari laughed at the child's enthusiasm towards even the smallest things. She knew that Mary would find the best of any situation and make others see it too. Turning her attention to the situation at hand, she asked Mary something that was nagging at her ever since Mary started leading her. "Mary, where are you taking me? I was supposed to go and bake the desserts!"

"Well, Molly wanted to see you first and she is down in the laundry room, so I'm taking you there and then I will take you back up to bake." Ari smiled in the direction of the child. So that was where they were headed, it only made sense.

"Lead the way!" Mary squealed in happiness and tugged a little on Ari's hand, leading her deeper into the castle. Ari didn't know this part of the castle, not being allowed to do the washing, being blind and all. Some of the jobs in the castle were not possible to be done blind and so Ari didn't learn those skills. She did, however, learn all the skills she could possibly use in any other job. But this place, it was foreign to her and she didn't like the unfamiliar-ness of it all.

Mary, still chattering away, didn't notice Ari tense slightly as they made their way to where Molly was. Ari took a deep breath and continued on with Mary leading her, knowing that she had no choice in the matter of going or not.

When they finally reached the laundry room, it was hectic, harsh and assaulted every one of Ari's senses. She smelled the harsh soap and soiled water from the tubs where the women washed the clothes. She felt the steam and heat all around her, making her have the feeling of everything closing in on her. There were unfriendly shouts being called out from one person to the next, sometimes with insults or curses thrown in.

There was no laughter or sweet smells or nice people down here. It was all new and terrifying to Ari and she did not like it at all. She wanted to be back in the kitchen, singing under her breath and talking to all the cooks there, while they hummed their own songs or sang along with her, while baking sweets or up in the castle, being a maid and cleaning or changing sheets while dancing where no one could see her, or in the stables helping groom the horses and tack them up for rides. Anywhere but here.

Mary turned around when she felt Ari pause, entering the laundry room. Not knowing what was wrong or understanding why Ari seemed to dread walking into here, she pulled a little on Ari's hand and wrist, making her walk forward into the foreign room. Mary led her to the back, possibly the farthest spot from the door possible, to Molly. All the way, Ari was shaking from fear of this horrid place.

There, Ari dropped the basket that held the dirty sheets at her feet, and holding out her hands, looked for Molly. Ari hadn't acted like she was blind for many years, she always acted as if she could see, as if she was normal. But now there was a need, being in a foreign place, she didn't know what to expect, so she put her arms out in front of her and felt her way to Molly.

Molly watched this in deep thought. She knew Ari would never act like this unless she was confused or frightened, as she hadn't shown as signs of blindness around others. It was then that she realized that this was an undiscovered area to Ari, never having come down here for any means and this place could be terrifying to her.

When Ari's hand came in contact with Molly's outstretched one, she finally sat herself at Molly's feet and looked up at her with her large purple, un-seeing eyes. They eyes of a cursed child, the eyes of a disowned princess, and the eyes of a sweet and helpless girl, the eyes of someone that would, one day, find her happily ever after.

"Ari, dear, this is going to come as a bit of a shock to you but, you are wanted at the dinner tonight…" Molly trailed off, taking Ari's hand in her own, so she would know where she was and how to explain the predicament to Ari. Ari looked out into space blankly, uncomprehending.

"You mean….my parents, as in the king and queen, want me at the dinner table, as the princess they so blatantly disowned as a child, and act like we are one happy family now?" Ari asked, without turning her head in Molly's direction.

"Yes child. That is what they want. They even made sure that you had a gown made up for tonight. I'm sorry Ari, but there is no way to get out of this dinner. They are the King and Queen, and their word is law here, you know that. You must go and act as your birth status says, the princess." Molly patted Ari's hand in sympathy, her voice soft. Ari just stared ahead, not blinking or seeing but trying to process all the information running through her head.

Her parents, the king and queen, wanted her to join them for dinner. They wanted their daughter to sit with them at a meal, and say that she was the rightful princess. They wanted her to show who she was. They wanted the girl who was cursed by a dark magic into forever darkness, to sit by them at the table and speak to other royalty. Ari could not understand why.

"But why?! Why must I go to this?! After 18 years of abandonment and torture of what they put me through, why now? Must I really go to this horrid affair?" Ari was desperate. The king and queen never cared about her, hating her for being a girl and hating her and disowning her for being cursed and blind. So why are they suddenly starting to show interest?

Molly sighed. "There is no reason that I was told, only that you must go. Now child, help me up and we shall start preparing you for the dinner." Ari stood, and reaching for Molly's hands to be placed into her own, helped her up from the chair she sat in. Mary had wandered away during the conversation and so, Molly led Ari up out of the horrible laundry area.

As they made their way into the main castle, Ari started to wonder where they were headed. She knew this area, this was familiar area that she walked almost every day. "Molly, where are we headed? This is the opposite way from my bedroom."

"Dear child, you are considered the princess today. We are headed to your rightful rooms. That is where you are to get ready for the dinner." Ari nodded her head in response to Molly's answers. She knew there was no point in arguing in it.

As they finally reached the hall where Ari's rooms where to be, Molly released her arm. "Becca, please take the princess to her rooms and prepare her for the evening meal." With that, Ari heard Molly turn on her heels and walk away.

Becca, a younger girl and more on the shy side, approached Ari. "Hello, m-my lady. Umm, if you would f-follow me, I-I'll show you to your rooms."

"Becca, it's me Ari. No need to act so formal around me. Also, I'm blind, remember?" Ari said with a laugh while waving her hand in front of her eyes. Becca smiled at the older girl's reminder. They had never been close, and had never talked to one another more that just in passing, but they were both servants and Ari wanted Becca to know that she didn't need to be treated specially, just normally.

"I'm sorry Ari. I didn't realize. Here, let me help you." Becca took Ari's arm and led her into the rooms. From there, she led her into the bathroom. "You must first bathe and then we can begin to get you ready. We are already short on time, as we only have four hours to get you ready instead of the traditional six so this will be very quick. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

It was often made known that when visiting royalty came to visit, the opening dinner feast was spectacular. Everyone spent hours in their rooms to get ready for the feast. They were some of the most lavish and important parties that could be hosted.

Once Becca had told Ari this and a few other things that would help her understand what was to happen, she helped Ari out of her servant outfit and into the marble tub. Then, Becca undid Ari's braids and asked Ari to choose a scent. She held up a multitude of smells, ranging from sweet to spicy, from earthy to something that reminded them both of a flower garden.

Smelling each one individually, Ari finally chose a simple and classical scent, Magnolia and sea salt. It was an odd mixture but the smell was heavenly. It was a mix between the earthy smell, flower smells and a sort of sea smell.

Becca washed Ari's hair in this scent and when she was dried after her bath, rubbed lotion onto her skin with the same smell. Ari loved this new found pampering; she started to feel like a princess. She didn't have to do anything but sit back and relax while she was massaged and pampered.

Leading her from the bathroom, Becca placed Ari down on a stool and started brushing her hair. The dark brown curls went all the way down her back to almost the end of her tailbone. Becca brushed all her hair and started braiding and curling, in a more controlled fashion, Ari's hair into and elegant up-do, with tiny tendrils of curls falling freely. She used pearl bobby pins to pin Ari's long hair up.

From there, she went on to do her makeup. Ari was nervous and kind of jumpy when Becca first started applying it, as she had never worn makeup and Becca was by her face, thus her eyes, but soon calmed down and let her do what she wanted and needed.

Becca added a fine layer of powder, to even Ari's skin tone, but leaving the natural tan glow that she had. Then she added some smoky maroon eye shadow covered up by a shimmering gold, making the purple and silver flecks in Ari's eyes stand out more than ever.

Then Becca added a bit of eyeliner, ringing Ari's eyes in a smoky black, the blue standing out, surrounding the irises. She then applied the mascara, lightly so as to not make the makeup too heavy or dark and so that it wouldn't clump together. Lastly, Becca added a light layer of shimmering peach colored lipstick to Ari's lips.

Becca helped Ari up and lead her to the center of the room. She then helped Ari change into the underwear for the dress, adding the heels to Ari's feet before putting on the dress.

As Becca finished tying the dress, the silence was broken by Ari speaking for the first time. "What do I look like Becca?" Becca could tell Ari was nervous. Ari never knew what she looked like, and now here she was, dressed like a princess, and she couldn't even see herself.

"You are very beautiful Ari. Your hair is pinned up with a few soft curls falling out of it and framing your face. There are little pearls in your hair, making it look like they are just there. You have 2 thin braids going across your head in an almost elegant headband like way. Then your eyes stand out. They are bright purple and you can really see the silver flecks and blue rings. And your dress is beautiful. It is a dark purple-ish red. There are little diamonds studded at the top, where it is form-fitting until it reaches your hips. From there it fans out into a full skirt and comes up in little drops with small diamond details. You look like a princess." Becca smiled at Ari and Ari smiled back.

"Thank you. Now, can you lead me to the hall? I need a bit of help because I am in a huge dress AND heels! This is all very new!" Becca laughed at Ari and lead her to the hall where the dinner was being held.

As they reached the doors, Ari squeezed Becca's hand. "Thank you" was all that she said before her name was announced and the doors opened to reveal Ari to the waiting king, queen and visiting royals.

**A:N/ ok so what did you guys think? I know that I promised I would update in 20 days but alot has happened in 20 days. I have started my lacrosse season (thank god but also curse you god!) we finally finished our school production (The Producers! and it was awesome but I was going from lacrosse to there and had no time to type so it was a dead end). Then when I was just starting to read over what I had to submit (finally!), my grandma had a stroke and I have been at the hospital all day long since. Anyways, I thought, well here we go, I'll make it a present from the Easter Bunny, and update! haha, again, I'm really sorry and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**(by the way, the link to see the dress is on my profile page)**

**Reviews make me update faster *hint hint* so remember the 3 Rs. Read, Review and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! Here is a new chapter and a little more ArixJayden interaction along with meeting the parents.**

The doors creaked open with the announcement of her name. Ari took a deep breath and released Becca's hand. She raised her head and squared her shoulders. She couldn't see where anyone was so, instead, Ari just walked forward into the dining hall.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6….counting her steps until they reached 17. Then Ari stopped and curtsied as Molly had taught her; small bend of the leg and a subtle head dip to show respect. Straightening herself upwards, Ari listened to where everyone was.

There were twelve royal people in the room along with Ari, a couple of guards and some servants. Knowing she was not allowed to speak until spoken to, she stood in a quiet fashion, hoping to be ignored for the night.

"Arabella, darling, will you come over here please?" The queen asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Ari hid her annoyance and turned in the direction that the queen's voice had come from. Knowing that she was talking to another, Ari followed the voices until she approached them.

Coming to a stop at the queen's side, she dipped her head once more in a sign of respect to both her and the visiting royal that was in her company.

Ari kept her face staring straight ahead until she was spoken to. "Arabella, tell Queen Isabella here what you like to do in your spare time. I'm sure she would love to be informed, as would I."

Arabella considered telling little white lies to cover for the king and queen's harsh treatment through the years but Ari had learned in her time as a servant that honesty was the best policy. "Well, your highness, I do enjoy to cook, especially pastries and other deserts. I feel that they are the most fun to make!"

Ari's voice was soft and innocent, as if she told this to anyone in an everyday conversation. Queen Isabella's face showed her slight shock but also curiosity. This blind princess was nothing short of interesting.

She could see the girl's hands clearly, and could see the roughness and calluses that could only have been formed from doing daily work. She could also see that this girl, although stood and acted like a royal, was nothing like the kind and queen.

This girl, Queen Isabella decided, was every bit of a mystery. "Yes, I would have to agree with you. Cooking does sound…interesting. Tell me, Princess, what do you enjoy to do when you are not cooking?"

Queen Isabella wanted to know more to her story, this girl seemed so different than what Queen Cosette had described, a poor, blind and helpless girl. This girl was anything but that, instead she seemed confident, intelligent and aware of everything around her.

There was a slight hesitation in the girl's answer. "I….well I enjoy riding….and reading. I also love music." Her voice was soft, hesitant and unsure of itself. Both queens were surprised at this answer. Just as Queen Isabella was about to ask, yet again, another question, a voice rang out over hers.

"Dinner will now be served, if you all will all take your seats." King Robert announced to everyone in the hall who would be dinning.

Queen Isabella turned to Ari and held out her hand. "Why don't you sit next to me, hmm? I'm sure that Queen Cosette won't mind." Ari again hesitated but after that, she held her hand out to Queen Isabella, who in turn, took it into her own hand.

"Ok." And with that, the queen led Ari over to the table, sitting her in between herself and her oldest son and crowned prince, Jayden. _I wonder where that boy has gotten too! He really must learn to be on time more often and to show some decorum when visiting other royals._

Queen Isabella sighed. The prince would be turning 20 in a couple of months; he was already of marrying age. She knew that the council was pushing her husband to force Jayden into an arranged marriage. But Isabella wanted more for her son; she wanted him to fall in love.

The more she thought about it, the more the queen liked the idea. Maybe, with the right push, the family could leave with more than just a peace treaty signed, maybe they could leave with a daughter-in-law. Queen Isabella looked to her right. Ari was sitting, staring into nowhere.

_She is quite pretty, and her attitude is humble but assertive. She is kind too, but maybe just a bit too much on the shy side. Jayden and she would make a very good match. Maybe…just maybe._

The queen was knocked from her thoughts by the arrival of her son. "I'm sorry! So sorry that I am late, I was in the stables and wasn't watching the time!" Queen Isabella sighed again. She knew that he loved his horses but couldn't he, for just once, be on time? Was that too much to ask?!

King Robert paused in his conversation with King George. He turned his attention to Jayden, who was starting to sit himself down next to Arabella. Who did this _child_ think he was?! Crown prince or not, he would not be allowed to disrespect King Robert in his own home.

"And just who are you?" If one did not know King Robert, they would have thought that he was just asking with curiosity, but those who did know him knew that he was trying to belittle the person to whom he was speaking.

"I am crown prince Jayden, your majesty. I am really very sorry for being late. I hope that you can forgive me." Jayden was sincere in his apology but he knew that King Robert did not take kindly to people who disrespected him.

"Hmm yes, well, I expect you to be more respectful of me and my family, coming in to dinner late is inexcusable. However, you are still just a _boy_ so I will allow you a pass. But do not let this happen again, do I make myself clear?"

All of this, King Robert said with a calm and controlled voice, as if he were talking about the weather. But everyone in the room knew that this was a threat laying in the open for all to understand, King Robert was not someone you wanted to anger.

"I will make sure of it, your majesty." Jayden lowered his head, as a sign of respect to the king. It annoyed him to no other when King Robert referred to him as a boy. He was anything but a boy, approaching his 20th birthday.

Jayden lifted his head, turning to his mother to his left. But instead he saw someone else. She was tan, but in a natural way. Her brown hair was pulled back elegantly in an up-do style with small curls falling from it to frame her face. She had little makeup on but it was still dramatic enough to make you notice it. Her dress was elegant and form fitting, poof-ing slightly around her waist and down to the floor.

Jayden noticed her looking out into the distance, but he thought that she was just daydreaming. He had to admit, she was a very beautiful girl. She had an air of calmness surrounding her. And yet, she seemed familiar to Jayden, like they had met once before.

"I'm sorry, princess, but do I know you?" He asked the girl to his left. She turned to face him, his eyes meeting hers. They seemed like they were piecing into his soul, figuring out everything and anything, but he could not look away. She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"I don't believe that we have. I'm sorry; I didn't get your name."

Jayden mentally cursed. How dumb could he be? "It's Prince Jayden, but you can call me Jayden." She smiled at his foolishness, it was endearing.

"Well, Jayden, it is very nice to meet you. I am Princess Arabella. I hope you found the stables to your liking." She decided that she liked him and teased him slightly, judging his reaction.

Jayden smirked. "Yes I did find them to my liking. The hay is very soft and I am sure that little pile I found while mucking my horse's stall will serve greatly as a bed." His smirk grew as he saw her smile a little and giggle softly.

"Yes I am quite sure that it will be. Just remember that the spiders don't like people who snore, they interrupt them when they try to sleep." Ari was having fun bantering with the prince. He seemed like someone with a good sense of humor.

"Yes well, they will just have to deal with it I guess, what with my lumber-jack snoring and all." Jayden was having fun bantering with the princess. She was unlike all the others he had meet, stuck up, clingy and voracious. She seemed like someone intelligent, someone who could understand him.

Both where laughing at the conversation when they were interrupted by Queen Cosette, who had heard the two bantering. She did not want this prince to become attached to this servant girl who played princess, as this girl was nothing more than that, a servant. It didn't matter that she was her "daughter" by blood, she was no princess and she never would be.

"Arabella, darling, are you feeling alright? You seem a bit pale and you haven't eaten much. Maybe you should go to bed. Sleep well darling." The queen said this in a sickeningly sweet way, but again, these royals had a way of having the underlying threat in their words.

Ari knew that she was to leave as she was no longer wanted, and so she played her part. "Yes, yes, as you wish. Goodnight everyone, I do hope that you are comfortable for the remainder of your stay." With that statement, Ari stood and turned to leave.

Just as she was starting to leave the table, a hand reached out and grabbed hers. Ari froze and turned in the direction that the hand was in. She heard the Prince's voice. "I was wondering, would you join me on a ride tomorrow afternoon?"

Ari knew what the Queen would say and she heard her shuffle and start to answer.

"I would love to. Thank you for the invitation." Ari smiled in the direction of the prince. She heard her mother make a sound in her throat to tell her she was not pleased with Ari's answer. But Ari didn't care, at that moment she was happy, and that was all that mattered.

**A:N/ Hello all! Ok so this is actually a pretty fast update for me (I know shocking right?!) But I was in such a good mood I decided to finish it early. Anyways, thank you all for putting up with me and my horrible and out of the blue updates. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my grandma because she is still fighting to get better. **

**You all know the drill, review review REVIEW! (I feel like a monster truck rally person, monday monday monday!)**

** (ps- reviews make me update faster)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! ok so here is the next chapter but it is kind of just a filler for now. But ther is a huge and major thing that you will learn in this chapter! So caio and enjoy!**

Ari knew that she should probably be heading back to her room; after all she had just left dinner saying she felt ill. But Ari felt the need to go outside, to be completely free of everything.

Heading back to her room in the servants' quarters, she changed from her dinner gown into a simple maid's outfit. Although it was difficult at first to do this single-handedly, being blind and all, Ari managed to change herself into her favorite outfit.

It was a long dark blue dress, the fabric hugging Ari's figure until it reached the waist, where it became a full skirt, flowing freely around her legs. The sleeves were tight until they reached the elbow where the loosened and turned into drooping sleeves, but enough so that they wouldn't get in the way.

Ari put on the apron, which was required for all servants, over the dress. It was white and had a small pocket on the left side. Although the outfit was simple, it was elegant in its own natural way. It complemented Ari's figure and personality, simple and sweet.

Leaving her shoes behind and her hair unbound, free and curly around her shoulders and arms, Ari started on her way to the gardens. Her step had a slight skip to it, and a smile crossed her features.

Although it was twilight, Ari didn't mind going out into the silent area. She could think here, she could be herself here.

_So the crown prince of Northern Frystle wants to go riding with me tomorrow. And mother and father suddenly decide to allow me into the "family" and claim my rightful birth right?! Why is all of this happening? _

Ari's thoughts flew through her head and the more she thought about them, the more she started to over analyze every detail.

_Maybe "mother" wanted to show that they had a daughter for some treaty…Oh my gosh! That is what this is! It is some peace treaty between our kingdoms and the only way is if they marry me off. How could I be so stupid?!_

Ari sat with her feet in the little pond under the willow tree, mentally scolding herself. Because of this, she didn't hear the person behind her until they spoke.

"You know, pretty, young ladies aren't supposed to be out here all alone. Ari, love, what are you doing?!" Ari jumped at the voice and twirled around as fast as possible. Unfortunately, this meant that she lost her balance and tumbled into the person, making them, in turn, fall into the pond.

Ari rolled off the person's chest, sitting up in the pond. A smile broke out on her face and then turned to laughter. Soon, Ari was laughing so hard that she had to lean on the person for support.

"H-how did th-this h-happen?! That was so f-f-funny!" Ari stated. After a moment, both burst into laughter again. As the laughing died down, the person stood from the pond and offered their hand.

"Ari, give me your hand please." Ari obeyed, stretching out her hand and arm in the direction that the person was standing in. Making contact with their hand, she wrapped her fingers around their wrist and heaved herself up.

Giggles still escaping her, Ari stood and started to make her way from the pond. The person followed behind, keeping hands out to make sure that Ari didn't fall or hurt herself while getting out.

Finally making it back into the safety under the willow tree, Ari and the person sat down on the ground.

"I've missed you. How were your travels?! What did you see? What did you do? Where did you go? Was everyone nice? What was the best part?" Ari was about to take another breath to start listing more questions when a hand made contact with her mouth.

"Ari! Slow down! Yes, I have missed you too, much more that I bet you have! And the travels were amazing; I went to Egypt, the forests and the plains. I explored the jungles and forests and there were some really amazing things. Ari, you would have loved it. I even brought something back for you. Yes everyone was so nice, wherever I went. They were helpful and kind, which I thought was really pleasant." The voice responded, laughter and excitement lacing every word.

Ari sighed, imagining these places as the person described the pyramids that were bigger than mountains, the forests with trees taller than you could see and plains that were grander than an ocean. Ari sighed, knowing that even if she went to these places, she would never see these sites or experience these adventures like anyone else.

Ari turned to the person on her left. "Why my good sir, where ever are you headed this evening?" She was curious.

"Ahh, I was on my way to bed when I saw a lovely young lady out in the gardens." His smile was cheesy and his voice was teasing, but underneath it all, there was a certain calmness and truth to it.

Ari sighed. She knew it was late and that if she was caught out here with him, then that would mean trouble to not only her, but also him. With him being who he was, and her who she was, it would mean trouble for the both of them.

"Unfortunately, no matter how much I want to stay here all night and just talk to you and listen to all the stories that you brought back, we must go. You know what would happen if we were caught together. Especially with the visiting royalty here, it would be even more serious!"

"Ari, I know, but I really have missed you! You don't realize how much I wanted to write to you but couldn't. I don't know the way that you read, and I wish I did, and then I would write you a letter everyday with stories of my travels." The person grabbed Ari in their arms and hugged her close to their chest.

Ari listened to his heart, strong and sturdy. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled from the embrace. "Come on, we must go now." The person nodded and agreed with Ari.

As they reached Ari's door in the servant chambers, the two hugged once more. "Ari, promise me that you will take care of yourself. And promise me that we will be able to talk before I have to leave again."

"I promise, Chris," Ari smiled gently, "Good night."

Chris smiled back and kissed Ari's cheek softly. "Goodnight sister."

And with that, he turned and walked down the hall. Ari listened to the footsteps of her younger brother until they were gone, turning back to her room to go to sleep.

**A/N: WOAH! who saw that coming?! Because honestly, I didn't. I was originally going to make this where Jay sees Ari again and they talk more but as I was writing this it turned into this. Honestly this was a fun chapter to write. I hope that you all liked it. And trust me, Chris will come into play later in the story. **

**So if any of you have any comments, concerns, questions or ideas, just type in that little box below here and send it in or PM me, doesn't matter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. _A Pencil in her hand, CammieSarah51, Enchanted Wings, Heaven Esther15, Marianne 16, SNOstorm, Sydnexdey, princessvespa1 _and_ rvanderzwaag17_, I want to thank all of you for following me. **

**And I want to thank _Lollypops101, Marianne 16, bookworm23821 _and_ purpleartist19 _for following my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, here is the much over-due chapter! Enjoy**

"Ari, Ari, Ari! Is it true?! Did the prince really confess his undying love for you and ask you to marry him and ride off with you on a white horse into the sunset with him?! Oh Ari…." Mary's sentence trailed off in a sigh, her voice going into classic little girl fairytale mode.

Ari's head popped up from the multitude of blankets and pillows that adorned the bed. Ari had never had such a good night's sleep before. Then again, she never slept on a bed made of feathers and sheets of silk like she had done last night.

Mary's voice was still chattering but Ari didn't want to hear it. "Go away Mary. I wanna sleep! Don't you have something else to do? And what time is it?" Ari grumbled into the pillow, only some words articulated enough for Mary to get the main idea.

"Ari, wake up! No I don't have something else to do; I need to help get you ready with Becca. She told me all about it and I begged her to let me help and her being, well Becca, agreed. But she made me have to go wake you up because Molly told her that you were near impossible to wake up and I told her "Well that must be near impossible. Ari isn't that bad!" And Molly just laughed and made me have to come and wake you up an-"

Mary was cut off as a loud snore echoed around the room. Ari had fallen back asleep on the bed listening to the small child talk. Mary frowned and put her hands on her hips, her right one popped out. She studied Ari for a moment and then lunged.

Ari screamed as she felt the being attack her. One second she was asleep on a bed of clouds, the next something was on top of her and it was heavy. Mary giggled on top of Ari, which gave it away.

Ari pushed Mary off of her and swung her legs to the side of the bed. "Alright Mary, you win. I'm up. Now, where is Becca, what are you talking about and don't answer me in a novel length answer please. I'm begging you!" Ari's tired voice strained as she talked to Mary.

"I'm right here Ari. And the crowned prince of Frystle asked you to accompany him on a ride this morning. Do you not remember from last night?" This time, Becca joined the conversation, having just walked in the door carrying Ari's new riding outfit and other dresses.

Ari turned towards Becca's voice and started walking towards it. "Becca, will you just help me change into my clothes then?" Ari's hands went out in front of her, expecting a simple dress to be placed in her hands. Instead, she was met with Becca's voice.

"I'm sorry miss, but first you must bathe. Then you may dress but we must do your hair and makeup, as you are meeting the prince once again and must make an appearance at breakfast." Ari's faced glowered as Becca took her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

Once in there, the water was run and made into a bath for Ari. And once again, Ari went through the ritual of a bath for a princess (not that she minded all that much). As Ari stepped from the tub, she sighed, thinking of Chris.

She hadn't seen her brother in many years, ever since he was sent off to be a squire and then to become a knight. Now, he was back and she couldn't be more relieved. The last time she had been with him was when he was nearly 10 years of age, here being 11. That was more than 7 years ago.

She wondered why her brother was back now, now of all times. She supposed it was just a coincidence but Ari couldn't shake the feeling as if something was happening. Either way, she was happy you have her younger partner in crime back with her where he belonged.

All the while Ari was thinking, Becca was combing and curling, braiding and tying Ari's hair. It wound up in a simple, loose braid down the back with a few curls falling freely framing Ari's face. Mary, on the other hand, was cleaning the new riding outfit and putting away all the other new dresses that were made for Ari.

Leading Ari from the bathroom, Mary and Becca dressed Ari in the riding outfit. It was a long skirt that was fitted at the waist. It went to the floor and was a full looking type model. On top of that, there was a soft cotton shirt. It was form fitting and went under the skirt waist. On top, was a matching coat that had gold edge trimming. Accompanied with a pair of high brown boots, and Ari was set to ride.

Mary sighed, looking at Ari. No one would ever have guessed that she was the "cursed" princess and had worked as a maid all her life. Now, she looked and acted like a princess, the princess she was supposed to be.

Ari smiled. She couldn't see her reflection but she bet she looked nice enough to make Mary shut up. She held out her hands. "Won't you both accompany me to the entrance of the stables where I agreed to meet the prince?"

Becca and Mary smiled at one another. Mary rushed forward and grabbed Ari's hand in her own. Becca walked forward at a much slower pace and took Ari's hand onto her elbow. Together, they walked to the stables.

As they went through the halls, Ari heard guards straighten in their armor as she passed and she heard the rustle of maids and other servants as they bowed to her. Ari didn't like it.

She was one of them; she was a commoner, a servant and not a princess. She was dressed as one and was to act like one, and had royal blood, but she wasn't a princess. She grew up with these people as her family and she was one of them, so why now, where they treating her like a royal?

With a displeased frown on her face, Becca led Ari down the hall and out into the open air. The smile didn't appear on Ari's face until they came close to the stables.

The smell of leather, horses and hay came wafting through the air towards Ari. A smile of bliss replaced the displeased frown on her face. Horses always calmed Ari and she was now in her safe haven.

The sound of running footsteps was heard nearing them. Ari felt Becca tense slightly. Mary had let go of Ari and went running off down the aisles before they even reached the barn previously. Now Ari heard the voice of one of her close friends, Seth.

"Ari! Becca! Wh-what are you doing here?" His deep voice rose an octave when he had spotted Becca. Ari giggled. She knew that Seth had liked a maid but she didn't know who it was. Now she had a very good idea.

"H-hello Seth. Um…I was just here to help, uhh, Ari get ready for her, umm, date. I didn't know that you, um, would be here. Hehe…" a nervous laugh escaped Becca's lips following her stuttered statement.

Ari smirked. This was too good to not pass up, as she put two and two together. Seth like Becca and Becca liked Seth, but they didn't know the other liked them. Oh this was such good blackmail on Seth.

"Sooo, how long do I have to wait here while you guys have eye sex that I can't see thank the lord, until I can get my horse? I don't very well know what stall she is in today you know."

Ari couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when both started stuttering and profusely denying what she had just said. She could feel Becca shaking, as she still had her hand on her arm and she could only imagine how pale Seth's face had gone when she said that.

As Ari continued laughing, Becca stayed silent in shock while Seth turned towards Ari. "Oh alright, baby koala, you had your fun, now let's move! Chodź tuzi!" He kicked Ari's rear with his boot as they moved down the stalls.

Ari laughed again and swatted the air where she thought Seth was. Her hand hit the target, hitting his arm. "Ow! You know, sometimes I don't believe you are blind Ari!" His laugh was deep and friendly, soon making Becca giggle nervously and Ari laugh full-heartedly along with him.

As they reached the stall, Ari lifted the latch and went in. She felt her horse beneath her fingers as her hand stroked his long neck. She heard was so absorbed in murmuring to her horse she didn't hear the third pair of feet join the group at the stall door.

"Hello Arabella. I thank you for joining me today. It is a great honor." Ari jumped, not expecting the voice. She turned to the stall entrance.

"Seth, who is it? It does not sound like Chris." Ari was startled. She thought the voice was familiar but could not place it. It was deep, obviously male, and had an accent but not like Seth's Policanarian accent.

It was the voice that Ari was unsure of that answered. "Why, Princess, it is Prince Jayden. Do you not remember that I asked you to accompany me on a ride today?" Ari relaxed, knowing it was the prince.

"Seth, may you please lead Houdini out and tack him for me? And I would like the English tack today. We are riding the woods. Thank you. Becca, if you could help him, I'm sure Prince Jayden would like some assistance as well."

"Of course m'lady."

"No problem baby koala."

Ari smiled a bit at that and felt Houdini be lead from the stall. She walked to the door and where Prince Jayden was waiting.

"I am sorry I did not recognize your voice, Prince Jayden. But it takes time for me to recognize one's voice and footsteps." Ari explained; her apology heartfelt and sincere. She truly did feel bad for not recognizing Prince Jayden's voice.

A deep laugh came from the prince. "It is of no worries Princess Arabella. But please, call me Jayden."

"Thank you Jayden. And please, call me Ari. I am much more accustomed to that name then Arabella or Princess." She laughed after that, turning to the approaching footsteps.

While Ari talked to Seth about her horse, Jayden murmured something to his self as he kept his eyes on the most fascinating woman he had ever met, "Ari."

**A/N: I'm sorry! *hides under blanket while whimpering* Yes, I know that I promised I would update soon but I dont know, I guess I was too busy to think of this. I really am sorry.**

**Anyways, what did you all think of it? There was some ArixJayden in there. You also met Seth. Seth was pretty chill no? What do you all think of Ari and Seth's relationship with one another. I had fun writing them because it technically was me and my friend in that moment so I got to use our humor and jokes a bit in there. **

**Anyways, I promise that I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can! Love you all!**

**And as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

As Seth prepared Ari's horse for the ride, Jayden prepared his own horse, grabbing the saddle and brushes, doing the work himself. He brushed down the stallion and made sure that everything was the way it should be, taking the utmost care of his horse.

Bring the crown prince; Jayden had searched for a good outlet of stress. That turned out to be horseback riding and caring for the horses in the stables. At first, the stable hands and his parents were apprehensive when he was working, the stables hands unsure how to act and what to do, his parents unsure what to say about the new hobby of his.

As he grew older, Jayden came to find the jobs relaxing and enjoyable, although still labor intensive. The stable hands became some of his best friends and never treated him as royalty, much to his pleasure.

Ari had always loved working with horses when she could, but she knew that they didn't have the hours to spend in the stables with the horses that she would need to do the job. Jayden, although just meeting him, was thankful that Ari had accepted the invitation to go riding with him.

In some ways, Ari was thankful that Jayden had offered to take her riding today. She could escape the watchful eyes of her parents for a couple of hours while doing something she loved instead of being berated. She also didn't have to worry about chores or manners or princess-ly or maid duties.

Ari still shuddered while she rethought what had happened the previous night. She knew that it would haunt her for some time after, and she should be used to it, but she still shuddered every time she thought about it.

Ari didn't understand how someone could be so cruel to another. Even if she was cursed and blind, that still didn't mean that her parents had to treat her so horribly. No one but them treated her this bad. Ari sighed, remembering last night.

_As Ari started to turn to go back into her room to sleep for the night, she heard another pair of footsteps coming down the hallway towards her from the opposite direction that Chris had gone. And she knew who they belonged too. _

_The light footfalls were something Ari always dreaded to hear, as every time they came close to her, it ended in something dreadful for Ari._

_The footsteps had spotted Ari, she could tell, and were now coming at her in faster intervals then before, and she knew she couldn't hide now that she had been seen. It would make her look weak._

_And so, Ari stood with her back against the door to the room, her eyes staring into the distance, seeing nothing. She knew that Jayden was just down the hall, as Mary had told her so, and so she knew that it wasn't a good idea to yell or make herself known. It would attract unwanted attention._

_As the footsteps came to a halt, Ari felt the presence of another person in front of her. And she dreaded the encounter that was to follow._

"_And just what do you think you were doing? You made a fool, not only out of yourself, but also me, your father, who, might I add, is the king, and the whole of the kingdom. Now Queen Isabella has seen what a fool you are!" _

_The voice was a hiss, venom dripping from every word to make the wound even more unbearable._

_Ari stayed silent and kept her head down, knowing that if she said anything against her "mother", she would be in even more trouble than she is now._

_Queen Cosette kept ranting to Ari about how she was astonished at the behavior that she demonstrated at dinner and how she made a mockery of the kingdom._

"…_with you answering with the most ridiculous answers. You enjoy baking! That nearly made it seem as though you were a servant! And while you are nothing more, we must make it seem as though you are a princes, nothing less. The King and Queen of Northern Frystle are here looking for a peace agreement and we don't need YOU messing it up! Baking! And then you had the audacity to say that you enjoyed riding and reading. How, pray tell, can you read? You are a cursed child, blind, and an abomination of nature and should've been destroyed!" _

_Ari's eyes couldn't see anything, but she knew that the queen was fuming and that an expression of pure hatred was on her face. But the queen, no matter how much Ari tried to deny, was still her mother and it hurt that she said such things to Ari._

"_Now, you listen here, and you listen good. The royalty of Northern Frystle is very powerful and we don't need a piece of dirt lower than nothing getting in the way of an alliance. You are vermin and we will make use of you when we see fit. So you will sit when told, you will speak when told and you will do exactly as we say, nothing more. You are a pawn and you will not be seen or heard otherwise. If someone talks to you, excuse yourself in as few words as possible and become invisible. Otherwise, not only will you no longer be a servant, you will no longer be allowed in this country, or any other country, we will make sure of that. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Ari was speechless. She knew that there was a reason she was suddenly a princess but she did not expect this. The queen's voice was quiet, but there was the threat in every word she spoke and Ari did not want to have that happen to her. _

_The venom from the words made it hard to expect that this would not be carried out. One wrong move and Ari's life would be pretty much over. She couldn't help the tears that formed in her unseeing eyes._

_When she finally spoke, it was quiet, broken by the unshed tears, "Yes, I u-understand, your highness." The queen nodded and looked down her nose at Ari, whose face was downward and unshed tears in unseeing eyes._

_Turning on her heel, the queen walked briskly away. Ari turned and walked into the rooms for the princess. She didn't let any tears fall, instead heading for the bed. She prepared for bed and climbed in, laying in silence, seeing nothing, until she fell asleep._

Ari sighed, knowing that telling anyone would be futile and that she should just keep it to herself. Turning to where she assumed Jayden to be, she put a smile on her face and took a step in his direction.

"So where are we going today, Your Highness?" Jayden turned to her voice, smiling at the curious face she displayed.

"That, Princess, is a surprise! However, I do believe you shall enjoy it. It isn't far and we shall be home before dinner, not to worry." Jayden smiled at the princess.

The sounds of hooves on cobble stones made Ari turn from Jayden towards the noise. Seth appeared to have finished preparing Ari's horse, just as Jayden had tightened his own horse's girth.

"Well baby koala, it seems that you are ready. Now, just one thing I must ask you to do before you go…" Seth's sarcastic voice was by Ari, teasing her to lighten the mood.

"Oh, and what is that, my knight in oh-so-bright shining armor?" Ari pretended to swoon, her hand going to her forehead and everything. Seth's deep booming laugh joined her girlish giggle.

"Why, m'lady! Don't you know that you are to bite your lip seductively if you wish for any suitors!" Seth then bit his lip in the most insane, and possibly least seductive, way possible. Ari just laughed.

"Oh honey, you know you're supposed to sigh sexily right? And do the classic hair flip." Ari demonstrated by letting out a huge sigh and sagging while fluttering her eyelashes. Then she flipped her hair with her hand overly dramatically.

By then, Jayden, Seth, Ari and Becca were laughing very hard. Seth and Ari's antics were a welcomed source of hysterics. Smiling, Seth straightened and turned to Ari.

"I think, królewna, that it is time for you and Prince Charming over here to be one your ways." Seth smiled down at Ari, who in turn smiled out to where she thought he was, which was actually just smiling and staring into space.

Seth laughed again and picked Ari up and helped her onto her horse. Once she was situated, he led them to the entrance of the barn and bid them farewell along with Becca.

As the two royals rode off, Jayden smiled at the beautiful girl at his side. He would not deny the facts. His mother had been right, saying that there was more to elusive princess then what was seen on the surface.

She was gorgeous, with long curly brown hair that was currently tied back in a braid and her tanned complexion. It was smooth and faultless. Her eyes were what captured the prince. Although she was blind, her eyes seemed to see your soul when she looked at you. They were large, purple and unique.

Jayden thought she would be like all the other princesses, shallow or self centered. But she was neither. Not only that but she was self reliant, needing no one to do much for her even with her blindness.

He had heard of the rumor that she was cursed, but Jayden doubted it. It seemed unlikely and besides, there seemed nothing unusual with Arabella so why should he believe it?

As they neared a clearing, Jayden turned to Ari in his saddle. "We are here princess!" With that statement, they walked into the clearing that Jayden had deemed for them to ride to.

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update but I am trying to do it as fast as I can. Anyways, here is the new chapter. It kinda gives you a look into behind the scenes of what happens to Ari and her relationship with her parents. **

**Then there is some JaydenxAri fluff. And of course, Seth. I love writing Seth and Ari together because I can pretty much just use mine and my friend's conversations and make it Ari and Seth, which is kinda fun.**

**Anyways, I want to know your thoughts on the story. Do you guys want me to write in a POV of someone, do you want more details on someone's life story, do you want more interactions with certain people?**

**Any ideas of any sort, I would love to hear...so that means that you HAVE to REVIEW! woo hoo! Ok so, read review and comment please! I love hearing from you guys.**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed and followed me and everything else. Some of the reviews I read were so funny. It makes me wanna update faster when I hear from you guys (wink wink nudge nudge)**


End file.
